Suzy's Miniforce Adventure
by Newest Creativity
Summary: Pascal during an attempt to get rid of the miniforce, failed and Suzy got hit in the cross fire of a sneak attack. Now Suzy is in for an adventure that will change how she looks at her friends from now on. Will the Miniforce be able to undo the damage Pascal has done? Only time will tell.
1. The Adventure Begins

In the lair of Nein, Pascal was making a new plan to destroy the miniforce that had been bothering him for so long and foiling his plans. "why does this blasted miniforce sector keep out smarting me... if only they were not miniforce agents then maybe this would be easier..." Pascal muttered before thinking more in depth about what he had just said. Silence then over took the room before all that could be heard was the sound of Pascal laughing, he had come up with a new plan and quickly ordered the Zero bots to get to work on his next Mechamon. "The miniforce will never see this coming and when they find out it will be all to late" Pascal said before laughing again.

meanwhile in the home of Suzy and her miniforce friends, they were enjoying a nice breakfast together. Volt, Lucy, Max, and Sammy were clean and tidy as Suzy said they had to be in order to get anything to eat. Suzy's brother was off at a camp as it was the middle Summer and that was when Suzy's parents were most busy with work and other things. Suzy then put some pancakes on plates for her friends before going to do some chores that her parents had left with her. Every seemed like a normal day for the most part however, Pascal was outside.

Pascal would laugh as he called on his newest mechamon to do it's job. It was a large green machine that resembled a tank. Pascal would wait a moment to make sure the four were eating before ordering his new mechamon to fire. It would charge before firing four small orbs of some kind into the home and when all seemed to be going Pascal's way, Suzy stepped in the line of fire and opened her mouth to say something but instead as she opened her mouth the four small balls were shot inside and right down her throat. Suzy started to cough thinking a bug or something flew in her mouth. Max being first to jump in and say something asked if Lucy was alright.

"I'm fine guys, something just flew in my mouth and I swallowed it. Happens sometimes" Suzy replied to Max's concerns and she walked on to do some chores. Everyone sighing in relief, thinking Suzy was alright would resume eating there pancakes. Pascal was so annoyed that a human girl got in his way of his plans, not even wondering or concerned to what the orbs he had his mechamon fire would do to a human but he would walk off in defeat with his mechamon for now.

Suzy went to do some laundry in the backyard as her parents had set up a clothes line to save money on electricity. Suzy picked up a sheet to put it on the line when something rumbled from inside her stomach and it hurt. Suzy fell to her knees, the sheet falling over her before she would collapse. The four inside hearing the sound of Suzy falling rushed out to check on her but they didn't find her, just the sheet on the ground. Everyone started to investigate, all but Lucy who decided to pick up the sheet so it wouldn't get dirty after it having just been washed. As Lucy tried to pulled the blanket towards her she felt something rather heavy under it. Lifting up the sheet, Lucy looked to see what it was but a gasp came from Lucy from what she had found.

under the sheet was a red fox, Lucy quickly calling over everyone, she would show them what she had found, most of them confused as to where the fox came from but she looked to be in need of help and so they did. Rushing the fox inside and into Suzy's room they would lay the fox on Suzy's bed and used Lucy's blanket to keep her warm. After they felt they done what they could, Lucy waited with the fox while the others went to look for Suzy. Unaware that they had already found her.

Lucy would place her hand gently on the fox's head to check for a temperature when the fox started to wake. Opening her eyes slowly she looked to Lucy and then the room around her before back to Lucy. "Lucy what happened?" The fox girl asked but this seemed to confuse Lucy. "You know my name?" Lucy asked and the fox nodded. "Sure Lucy, why wouldn't I?" This is when it started to hit Lucy. The fact Suzy went outside with laundry and disappeared, the fox's voice sounding so much like Suzy's voice and the hair color that Suzy had matching the fox's fur perfectly. "Suzy...?" Lucy asked rather hesitantly, unable to really comprehend it if it was true. Suzy nodded as Suzy had been turned into a fox by the orbs Pascal had fired "Yea Lucy?" Suzy asked. This just resulted in a scream from Lucy as she was totally surprised by this recent development.

Volt hearing this he rushed back at top speed to see what was going on. "What is going on Lucy?" Volt asked before seeing Suzy was awake. "Well hello there, nice to see your awake." Volt said before Lucy started to whisper something to volt. Volt's expression changed from a smile to a look of shock in under a second before he rushed off to tell Sammy and Max what Lucy had just told him. Suzy now looking confused as she rose up, now sitting on the bed but was now seeing something wrong from how she normally did. "why is everything so much... bigger all of a sudden?" Suzy asked as Lucy was wondering how to break the news to Suzy. Lucy deciding just to show Suzy what happened. Lucy grabbed a small mirror and held it to Suzy. When Suzy saw her new reflection she was stunned for a moment before screaming as loud as she could. Suzy was about to have a huge mini adventure ahead of her.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a miniforce fanfiction. I started to watch it on netflixs and the idea of Suzy getting transformed into an animal just jumped into my head and I thought. "Why not make a story about it? Might be fun and amusing and Suzy can learn the truth about what her friends do that they can't tell her. Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you want to watch miniforce I would recommend it as it's a good show. Also any feed back you want to give is encouraged as I want to make sure I'm going in a good direction and you like the fanfiction before I feel up to continuing this. All negative/constructive feed back is encouraged as well.


	2. The Secret Revealed!

Hello everyone, when we last left Susie and her friends they had just found out that Susie had been turned into a red fox by Pascal. Now we are going to see what happens now and what Susie will do about her new form and look on life and her friends. What will happen? Will Pascal show up and take Susie hostage? Will Susie ever get back to her former self? Will Max ever get Susie to love him? Will Volt ever tell Susie the truth? All we know for sure is only time will tell! Now without further stalling for ideas to come to me let's start chapter 2 of this grand little miniforce adventure!

Also I heard that Suzy in the English version is spelled Susie. Not sure which to go with so I thought I would try out the other one and you all could tell me which you think is right in the comments below. Pronunciation didn't change much so it really doesn't bother me much.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down in a small circle on Susie's bed as everyone had only just started to come to grasp on what had happened to Susie and starting to accept it and now they were trying to plan on what there next step should be without blowing the fish out of the water on what technology and assets Susie's friends really had for figuring out what happened only a about 2 hours ago. "We need to think, what could cause such a thing to happen? Sammy asked while he rested his head on his fist in deep thought. "I don't know who but when I find out who messed with Susie I will give them a good beating! No one harms my friends and gets away with it!" Volt said while jumping up and making some punching motions with his fists. "I don't know who did this but I'm still hungry..." Max said as he had never got to finish eating as the scream that Susie had made had interrupted the four from eating. "Max now is not the time for eating... we need to figure out what happened to Susie and why she is a fox now..." Lucy said with a deep sounding concern in her voice.

Then the five were interrupted by a beeping coming from there miniforce badges and that meant they had to go. "Susie we will be right back, were going to go look for clues, you rest a while longer" Volt said as a kind of distraction while the four got up and started to make a run for the door. Susie would raise an eye brow as she had heard that noise a few times before and her friends always ran off when it happened. Susie would get up shortly after they left the room and Susie would fallow them, making sure to be close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough that she would not be seen or heard by them. Susie fallowed them for a good five minutes before they would approach a vent flashing something in front of it before the vent moved and a slide opened up from one of the floor panels. The four jumped down it but before it could close Susie ran for the vent and jumped in and down the slide, head first right before the panel moved back into place and the vent cover, making it look like nothing had happened at all.

Susie tried her best to stay quite on the slide as the rest of her friends slid down it like they normally did, down the slide, onto there chairs and then rolling down another slide, Susie was amazed at how deep it went before she saw the straight down drop, Susie screamed a little but was saved as a spare orb dropped which opened up, Susie landing on the chair before it closed around her and sent her down as well, a little ways behind her friends. The guest orb had normally been set there in case they had a special guest staying with them or they were meeting with another miniforce agent who was on there way. When the four orbs dropped onto the stands and turned, opening up after the four jumped out and made there way to the console which turned on and displayed the hologram of Commander Chen. "Pascal has been sighted in your area, very close to your home of hiding. Has anyone seen anything as our scanners showed he was there for a moment and gone the next." Sammy was quick to answer "Commander, we might have an idea as we have an incident to report, our care taker and friend Susie was turned into a fox somehow and we have no idea how. Sammy said as he would show a picture of Susie and a hologram of the fox she had been turned into. "We are not sure what or how Pascal had did this but we are sure it was him in some way" Sammy said as Commander Chen looked a little stunned before reassuring a more professional expression. "I want you to..." Commander Chen was cut off as Susie gasped rather loudly. Everyone turned to look and saw Susie standing at the door way, a surprised look on all of there faces as this was not something they wanted Susie to see of all things.

"Oh this is not good..." Lucy said as Max and Volt were quick to nod in agreement. "Susie I take it?" Commander Chen asked as Susie nodded. "Alright... considering this is a rather undocumented and the first incident of it's kind I'm going to let it slide on one condition, Susie. You must not under any condition tell anyone of what you are seeing or what your hearing. Do you agree?" Commander Chen asked as Susie nodded. "Ok, Susie, your friends here are Miniforce operatives on a mission to protect animals from those who would try to harm them. They are one of my best squads as where they might have never caught Pascal or his master, they have never failed at there prime objective of keeping animals safe, and humans as well on occasion. You must never tell anyone about this or you will never see your friends again. Is this understood?" Commander Chen asked as Susie nodded and took a pose of attention, arms tight to her side, legs lock straight, and head centered and still.

"Now back to what I was saying before our interruption. I want you to infiltrate Pascal's lair and find out what he has done to cause the change to your friend here. That is all. No information on a machamon but I'm sure you will encounter one so be on your guard" Commander Chen said and dismissed everyone. "Susie, you wait here until we come back. promise me you wont leave this room?" Volt asked and looked very serious but Susie agreed to his terms. Her friends running off as Susie sat down in a chair to wait. The miniforce transformed and took the force cars and drove off to Nien's castle.

In the castle Pascal was telling Nien about there recent failed mission and what had happened, including that girl who got in there way and ate the orbs Nien had paid good money for scientists to make. However this seemed to interest him somehow. A human eating that pills that were designed to turn the miniforce into humans so they would be to big to get to there secret base and force cars. Pascal would wonder why Nien was making that face before pascal was ordered to retrieve the girl. Pascal having no idea why but did as he was ordered and walked off back into the elevator. which descended. downwards. Nien thinking about this more, it seemed to make him grin with a new evil plan.

* * *

Well everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I enjoyed writing it and if I get some more positive comments or constructive feed back on this chapter or the story in general I already have a very interesting idea for chapter three. Until then, keep on reading and have a good time.


End file.
